


Kiss and Make Up

by tryslora



Series: First Kiss Meme [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy asks Michael and Draco to finally kiss and make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and world of Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling; no infringement is intended and I'm making no money off of this.
> 
> This story was written as a part of the First Kiss meme that was passed around Insanejournal. Characters come from various RPGs and AUs.

It wasn't the first time they had argued, nor would it be the last, Draco was certain of it.

"Five years," Mandy said, her arms crossed, glaring at the two of them. "Michael Corner, I have been married for _five years_. I would think that by _now_ you could let this go. And _you_..."

Draco raised one eyebrow, an expression of carefully constructed innocence in his gaze. He doubted Mandy would believe it, any more than she ever believed the same expression when Andreas tried it in order to pin something on one of his elder siblings. "Oui?"

The glare didn't abate. "Stop poking at him. Oh, don't give me that look, I know you bloody well did it. If you could just let the past be the past and accept that I love the two of you and that isn't changing."

Michael opened his mouth to say something, but Draco managed to speak first. "We're both aware of that, bel oiseau. But our affection for you is hardly going to make us friends."

Michael muttered something about a bloody Death Eater, and Draco's lips pursed. Particularly if Corner was unable to leave that behind, despite the fact that Draco had fought on his side in the last battles. Despite Draco having betrayed his own blood in order to save the world and the people he cared for. Despite everything that had happened in the intervening thirteen years since Voldemort's death. Yet, as they stood here, celebrating freedom, Draco remained the enemy in his eyes.

"Get over it," Mandy said bluntly. "You will not ruin our family gatherings any more, you two. Kiss and make up, already." Draco reached for her, but he could see that she was in a definite fury as she spun on her heel and stalked off.

One eyebrow raised, and he sighed inwardly. He was going to have to make it up to her later. But perhaps he could do something for it now.

Glancing at Corner, he saw the other man watching him, just as unfriendly as before. "Not changing my mind," Corner said flatly.

Draco smirked. "It is all a question of interpretation. I believe that you can feel free to hate me in private, as long as we keep our arguments out of public, and Mandy's, view. For the moment, it might be simplest to do as she requests."

He didn't turn, but he could see out of the corner of his eye that even though she seemed to be attending to a small bump on Alyssa's knee, Mandy's gaze was trained on them. Perfect.

He gripped Michael's shoulders and pulled, kissing him soundly first on the left cheek, then the right, the sound smacking loudly into the silence. Draco was aware of the stares it brought, and the few amused chuckles. At Michael's outraged look, he shrugged one shoulder and commented mildly, "Kiss and make up."

"It's not meant to be _literal_ ," Michael snapped, rubbing at his cheeks and mouth.

"Perhaps." Draco subtly checked and yes, Mandy was smiling now. "But it was, indeed, effective."

Draco knew the issue would arise again. After all, it was Corner, and he couldn't simply ignore the other man. But perhaps this would keep things at bay for the moment. His peace with Mandy was far more important than the other man's composure would ever be.


End file.
